


Potter's Monster

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #513: The Snarry Rainbow - Green.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> A sad lack of Snarry. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potter's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #513: The Snarry Rainbow - Green.
> 
> **Warning(s):** A sad lack of Snarry. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

 ~

Potter’s Monster

~

“Severus and _Potter_?” Pansy practically shrieked. 

“Say it a little louder,” Draco hissed. “I don’t think the people in the corner heard you.” 

Pansy snorted. “You’re having me on.” 

Draco sat back in his chair. “I can prove it.” 

“Go on, then.” Pansy sipped her apple-green martini. “Show me.” 

“Just a moment.” Sitting up straight, Draco visibly prepared himself. “Promise to rescue me if things get bad?”

“We’ll see.” Pansy waved her hand. “Proceed.” 

Standing, Draco sauntered over to another table. Pansy watched as he smiled at Severus, placing a hand on his arm. 

And then things went to hell. 

~

As Pansy watched, shocked, Potter came out of nowhere like an avenging angel, swooping down onto Draco. 

Draco staggered back, his hand slipping off Severus’ arm. 

Potter said something low and intense to Draco, who somehow went paler and backed away. It was _Severus_ who then placed his hand on _Potter’s_ arm, calming him. 

After a brief staring contest, Draco inclined his head and turned away. When he got back to the table, Pansy wordlessly handed him her drink, which he tossed back. 

“What in Salazar’s name was that?” she whispered. 

Draco sighed. “That, love, was Potter’s green-eyed chest monster.” 

~


End file.
